Out of the Way
by janzen222
Summary: Hope Potter has been sent back in time to get her Happy ending. Well more like she's been sent back to protect HER stuff. Watch as Hope Potter changes history to protect those that are hers along with her boyfriend whose motto is 'you wanna hurt Hope? Well you can't hurt hope with a bullet in your skull' Bad guys better stay out of the way cause Hope's coming for them
1. Prologue

Hope Potter wasn't a normal girl by any means. For one she had long beautiful black hair that made other girls her age jealous. Next she had a jagged lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead. Then there was the fact that when she wasn't at her summer prison-as she and her boyfriend referred to it as- she was one of the brightest witches of her generation if not the brightest. The list went on and on from things as simple as her godfather being an escaped convict to the fact a madman wanted to kill her. That's how her life had been and now it was well over. She had lost her godfather a few years back thanks to some 'crazy bitch' known as Bellatrix Lestrange. Then to make matters worse her boyfriend had been killed the year before along with the man she considered her grandfather all because of the crazy bastard that wanted her dead. She had lost all her will to live when her boyfriend had died but had kept going forward knowing that he wouldn't want her to dwell on his death. She was tempted to take her own life multiple times while destroying those annoying dark artifacts known as Horocruxes before she realized she was the final one.

Then the bastard had the nerve to tell them he'd spare everyone else if she gave herself up and so she had against the wishes of her large kind hearted giant. Yes, her giant after all he was her first friend. She had been half tempted to split Voldemort in half before going to the after life because of what the bastard had done to Hagrid. However as she was debating how to cut him in half she had been hit by that annoying green light yet again. Now here she stood in a makeshift King's Cross with a scowl on her face. Where were her parents? What about Sirius and Remus? Surely, her boyfriend would've at least been waiting for her with open arms. She was supposed to be in a better place and the moment she found out who was responsible for why she wasn't she was gonna blast the bastard to kingdom come.

"Hope Potter..." A gravelly voice rasped out behind Hope causing her to turn and fire a blasting curse on reflex. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at it the figure was merely shadows wrapped together forming a man's figure or at least she hoped it was a man's. While she wasn't the most endowed she was still a bit above average and couldn't ever imagine being that flat chested... "You must be death. Look can we get this thing over with? I'd really like to be reunited with my loved ones." Hope spoke sharply and to the point.

"Unfortunately that will not be happening." The figure rasped out causing Hope's eyes to widen. "That better be a fucking joke Reaper or I'm going to rip you a new one." Hope warned holding her wand with a death grip. "I watched everyone I've ever cared about die right before my eyes. I watched my Godfather die trying to save me, I watched as that little bastard Malfoy got a lucky shot in and killed my boyfriend. Then I was forced to watch as my own child's life faded from within me. So you better end this joke now before I start to get pissed."

During her rant she didn't notice but the scenery had begun to change into an exact replica of Dumbledore's office. "You are bold child. Not many would dare to speak to me like that but the reason you aren't going to be reunited with your family is because I'm going to give you a chance to get the life you deserved." Death explained watching as once again she raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to get a happy ending?" At Death's nod Hope continued. "And your going to send me back to get it?" Again Death nodded again. "Ok why the hell would I want to go back? I can easily see my family in the after life." Death groaned he had been told that she would be hard pressed to take his offer by her boyfriend but he didn't think it would be this difficult! For Pete's sake he was the Grim Reaper and this Mortal girl showed him more backbone than her gun wielding boyfriend. Death merely opened his 'arms' wide.

"I figured that not only would you want the chance to live the life you should have but to get revenge on those who have wronged you." Death said as Hope sighed. "Look, I'm done fighting Voldemort. I don't want any fucking revenge on the bastard though I'd like to see him get what's coming to him especially after all he did to me." Hope continued ranting as Death chuckled.

"Who said I was talking about Voldemort?"

Hope stopped midrant and narrowed her eyebrows. "What chu talkin about willis?" She asked to which Death inwardly smiled. Looks like he was finally making some progress. "I figured you might want to get revenge on the one who actually killed your boyfriend. Don't you think it was weird that Malfoy could get a lucky shot in on a man with so much combat experience?" This question actually left Hope speechless.

She had actually had some point wondered how the ferret had been able to put down her man. Even watching it with her own eyes it had been hard to believe. "That is because that is not what happened. Your memories were merely manipulated so that was what you believe you saw." Death explained reading her mind. "Ok, first off. Don't read my mind. Second, who the hell would manipulate my memories?" Hope asked as Death merely pointed to the other figure standing in the room. Hope stared in awe at Albus-to many middle names- Dumbledore standing there just as he had been the night he had been killed.

"Why?" She asked unable to comprehend why her surrogate Grandfather would do such a thing.

"Watch."

A simple command but a difficult one to say the least. With a wave of his hand the scene played before Hope's eyes. The door of the Headmaster's Office was slammed open with tremendous force. Standing there as the cause of said slammed door was a man in a black trench coat and a white comedy mask atop his head. His long blonde hair was nearly as long as her own and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. Before she knew it she was charging towards the man who was easily a good three years older than her with tears in her eyes. Unfortunately she passed right through him as she tried to embrace him...

She turned and stared bewildered as he stepped into the room slower than she could ever remember. He normally only moved slowly when he was trying to restrain himself. But why would he be trying to restrain himself around Dumbledore? Sure, he didn't seem to like the older wizard but he never seemed to have any hostile intent towards the older man. "James?" She asked as he stepped into the office.

"These are the events that truly transpired that night..."

Those words broke Hope from her thought now intent on watching her man even if she couldn't touch him. It had been so long since she had looked at one of the many pictures she had of him. She wanted to burn this image into her mind and as she began to do so she couldn't remember him ever looking this this. She couldn't even describe the look on his face properly. It looked like a mixture between determination, depression, anger, and acceptance. Such an odd combination even for him but it was the only thing that fit.

"I'm tired of playing this game Dumbledore." He spoke with his tone matching his facial expression. Dumbledore merely smiled and tilted his head to the side as if confused with that damned twinkle in his eye. "I'm afraid I'm at a lost Mr. Hearts. I do not know of which game you are referring to. " Dumbledore said stepping out from behind his desk.

"The one of where you try to play with Hope's fate and I subtly try to negate each and every little plan you've set. Then I try and pretend I like you so i don't end up involving any innocent person to this very personal conflict. I could handle you trying to kill Hope; that was easy to derail. All I had to do was put a bullet in any bastard's skull that tried to hurt her. Trying to make her sacrifice herself? Easy, make sure that at each and every moment she knows I love her and how much I'd suffer without her. Trying to kill the child within her so she can marry that bloody bastard Weasley? That one wasn't so easy to overcome. In the end I could only come up with a single way to do just that. Care to guess how all mighty leader of the light?"

Hope was stunned at the accusations her boyfriend had made but in a way it explained his behavior before. He had always been quick to reassure his love for her and he had always been more than willing to put a bullet in anyone's head. All she had to do was ask or get hurt either way and the job was done. She had thought he had merely done this because he loved her-and while this was most definitely true- she hadn't thought that he was trying to protect her freedom. At the mention of their baby her hand subconsciously went to her stomach where her baby would have been growing still if that bastard Snape hadn't taken it from her with a fucking potions malfunction. She had been to depressed to wonder how such an esteemed potions master could've made such a simple mistake that had killed her child.

"I'm going to take your head tonight Dumbledore. Then I'm going to kill your little greasy spy before I finally go after the head snake bastard himself. Then once I'm done, I'm going to ask Hope to marry me like I should have right after the Tri-Wizard Tournament but didn't because I didn't want to add yet another burden to her shoulders. Then we're gonna live happily ever after. Now do me a favor and die!" James declared pulling the mask over his face and drawing his pistol simultaneously. He fired four shots that Dumbledore avoided with ease. James seemed to have been expecting this as he drew his second pistol and began his fight to the death with the leader of the light.

Hope could only watch hopelessly as her boyfriend fought a loosing battle. It was then that she finally deciphered the look he had been wearing earlier. Determined to stop Dumbledore. Angry for what the bastard had planned. Depressed because he knew he would most likely die. A death he had accepted... She had an idea of what was coming and so ordered Death to stop it. The scene stopped with James laying on the floor with his cloak stained red from his blood and Dumbledore about to finish it.

"I take it that Dumbledore had a lot more manipulations then James just said, right?" Hope asked looking at Death. The Reaper merely nodded. "Your obviously going to send me back in time so does the James of that time know all of Dumbledore's attempts at controlling my life." Again Death nodded. "And I can save everyone who died while getting revenge on those who harmed them?" She asked and again Death nodded.

"Alright, it's a tough decision but I have to say you've convinced me. I'll go back in time and get my happily ever after." She said thinking of everyone she could save. Sirius and James wouldn't die and Voldemort would never touch her giant. A thought crossed her mind and she was quick to ask yet another question. "Will I be able to have children again?" She asked as if her heart would break if the Reaper told her no. A large sharp tooth smile spread across the Reaper's face. "I'll do you one better. Conceive a child within a month after you're sent back and I'll give you the child you should have had this time around."

At his response Hope almost hugged the eternal being. "Alright then chop chop Reaper. Time's a wastin. I got people to save, people with huge ego's to crush and a child to conceive!" She said with a clap of her hands. The Reaper merely chuckled before he waved his hand over her body and she disappeared...

**Was tempted to end it here but I figured you're all curious as to where or rather when she ended up at... Consider it a gift since I haven't written in a while.**

Hope groaned as she pressed a hand to her head. She had the mother of all headaches and she knew the Reaper was to blame for it. It was then that she realized she hadn't even bothered asking when she was going to be sent to! Ugh, even after a year without him she was still used to James asking those kinds of questions and explaining things to her whenever she asked. "I am so going to blast that bastard the next time I see him." She muttered to herself as she slowly opened her eyes. "No can do. I already called dibs on ending the bastard." A soft yet familiar voice answered her.

Screw the pain. Hope's eyes snapped open once the voice had spoken. There sitting next to her bed was James. He looked younger than the last time she had seen him but not by much. She studied his face before recognizing the scar he had earned across his face at the ministry wasn't there. She was probably somewhere in the middle of fifth year and that meant Death really had kept his word. "James." She said softly. "Glad to see your feeling better beautiful. You gave me quite a scare when I heard you collapsed on your way to class." He said cupping her cheek with his hand.

Tears welled in her eyes as she reached up and forced him down so she could give him a kiss for all the kissing time she had lost when he had died. When she had finally released him from the kiss they were both panting but Hope wasn't done quite yet. She still had to see if Death kept his other promise. She could deal with Voldemort later and James would finally be able to confront Dumbledore with Sirius at his side; the two of them could easily take on the aged wizard but first she cast a few 'notice me not' charms and another couple of overpowered 'silencing' charms. If he was anything like she remembered over powering them would be just enough to prevent her screams from ringing out through Hogwarts. After all he was a gentlemen and as such he always took care of her needs before his own... and take care of her he; did even if he was surprised at the spontaneous of the moment...

**Chapter one: Endo! Wow this seems to be the best thing I've written in months and I mean it but I'm still looking for a beta-reader. PM me if your interested would ya cause no one seems to be answering my requests...Till next time Ja Ne. **


	2. Week 1

Hope watched as James began to finally put his clothes back on. She watched with a dazed smile. Just yesterday she had been living in a world without all of her precious things. Now however _her_ giant was still un-tortured, her owl was flying in the owlery patiently waiting for her arrival, _her_ elf was working somewhere in the building while _her_ Godfather and _her_ werewolf were probably having a glass of whiskey; all while _her_ boyfriend dressed and hopefully _her_ baby would be growing within her by the end of the week. She had grown up with nothing so it was only natural that she was a little possessive over those that belonged to her.

"You have business tonight?" She asked as he finally put his black trench coat. "I actually was in the middle of a meeting when I got word you had collapsed. I told them to shut the fuck up and I'd be back once I was sure you were safe. Now you're obviously safe and I've unfortunately got to get back to my boring ass meeting." He told her with a sigh. Her mind raced trying to find a reason to keep him in her sight until she glanced down at her hand and she almost slapped herself. Duh, James wouldn't leave her alone if he felt any harm could come to her while he was away. Though it usually got on her nerves, this time it could work to her advantage. "Um James there's something I've been meaning to tell you." She said with fake fear.

Last time around when Umbitch had tortured her using the blood quill she had kept it hidden from James and even when he had discovered the secret she had forbid him from harming the toad. This time however she'd be sure to let her boyfriend have a shot at the bitch and knowing him he'd put it right between those beady little eyes. "Yes beautiful?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Trying to play up the part she took a deep breath. "Umbridge has been making me use a bloodquill to write lines during detention."

Silence filled the hospital room and you could cut the tension with a knife. "Do you think Dobby is awake at this hour?" He asked turning his head so she couldn't see his face. _'__Bingo'_ she thought. This was exactly what she wanted to happen. "Probably... why? Your not planning on doing anything dangerous are you?" She asked with as much fake feeling as she could. "No nothing dangerous. After all danger would imply that bitch has a chance at harming me." He told her as he turned towards her once more. "Do you think I could watch?" She asked knowing that had it been any other time he would've automatically said no. For some reason he didn't like to spill blood in front of her... which was completely stupid. It wasn't like she wasn't used to seeing blood, hell she bled five days out of the month. This time however she watched his eyes sweep over her hand where those cursed words were embedded.

"How about I do you one better. If you promise to rest for the rest of this week, I'll give you a show come Friday morning, k?" He offered to which she nodded...

00000

Hope smiled as she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. It had been about three days since she had last seen James and though she was a little upset about that; she had gotten a chance to see her giant, owl, and house elf. It had taken a few hours of begging but Madam Pomphrey had let her loose and the first thing she did was skip class to visit Hagrid. She stayed for quite a few hours talking with him before placing some ridiculously strong tracking charms on him. Being half giant was the reason that Hope had to pour basically all of her magic into the tracking charms and while it exhausted her it was well worth it. She'd know where her giant was at all times. The next day she had done the same thing to her owl and elf. This time she even made it official by employing her elf. Now all she had left on her list were her Godfather and her werewolf but she'd get to them at the end of the week.

Then to make things even better she had done the pregnancy testing charm on herself and she was in fact pregnant. She was both estatic and a llittle disappointed at getting the pregnancy so early on. Happy because that was one less thing she had to worry about but disappointed because when James found out she wouldn't get any until after her little angel was born. She shook her head, who was she kidding? She wore the pants in the relationship and everyone knew that; especially James. If she wanted some he'd either give it to her or face the pout until he gave in.

She placed a hand over her stomach and avoided looking at the staff table as she sat down. She had purposefully avoided any interaction between herself and Dumbledore, Weasley, or Snape since she had gotten back. She knew that if any of them found out about her little angel they'd try to take it away again and there was no way in hell she was going to loose her baby again! Normally Ron would've sat next to her but she had given Dobby instructions to make that impossible. Though she didn't know exactly how he did it but he did. Ron didn't even look at her before stuffing his face and she made a note to let Dobby make those little statues of her that he had been asking about. The little guy had certainly earned it.

She risked a quick glance at the staff table to see Umbridge about to sit down. She couldn't fight the smirk off her face as she tried to think of how James would confront the toad. Maybe a duel to the death? Possible but James would most likely discard his wand in favor of his guns. Air assassination? No, he had promised he'd let her watch. Maybe he put a bomb her food? That would be messy and she knew he wouldn't go that route. She bit into her piece of toast as she continued to think about how her boyfriend would remove the bitch knowing full well she'd need to start eating a lot more from now on.

She was well into a complex idea involving a bazooka, a monkey and three tire irons but she felt arms wrap around her abdomen. Her smile returned knowing that only one person was brave enough to hug her from behind when she was in the middle of thought. Curiously though he wasn't wearing his Hogwarts robe but his black trench coat. Looking down at his arms was enough to tell her that and she now had an idea of the type of show she'd receive. "Play with her a little bit but please kill her with a single bullet. I've been nauseous this morning and I don't wanna throw up while enjoying my show." She told him after he had kissed her cheek.

"Am I allowed to go all out?" He asked kissing her cheek again not minding one bit that she was still eating. "Flash Bomb and pistol only but if she starts to become an actual threat go all out. I don't want you risking your life needlessly." She instructed in a lower voice. "As you wish my Queen." He told her. "Kiss for luck?" He asked as she giggled softly before turning and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "End the bitch and I'll be more than happy to test your stamina like we did the other night..." She said trailing off with a knowing smirk.

He released his grip on her and released the 'notice me not' charm he had placed on himself before entering the great hall. Immediately the Toad stood up to reprimand him. "Mr. Hearts why are you not wearing your school robes?" She shot before any of the other professors could say a word. "Oh that's easy Professor. You see green doesn't really go well with red outside of Christmas and since I plan on getting a lot of red on me today, I thought it'd be smart to wearing something different." He explained with a smirk. Instead of Umbridge responding next Snape stood with a sneer on his face.

"Just because it is Potter's bloody time of the month, does not mean you are allowed to wear anything but your school robes during the school year."

"Well your half right Professor. It is because of blood but not Hopes. And if your not careful once I'm done with my first victim you'll be next." James told them all with a smile on his face. The students that had arrived early merely gaped at him. Sure they all knew he was crazy but even they hadn't thought he was crazy enough to admit he was about to murder someone in front of all the Hogwarts staff. "And what are you insinuating my boy?" Dumbledore asked with that damn twinkle of his.

"I'm not insinuating anything. I'm telling your greasy haired bastard that if he doesn't shut his pie hole, I'm going to kill him right after I'm done with the toad here." James said motioning towards said pink sweatered toad. "Why you disgusting little brat when the minister hears about this he'll-" "Sit back and shut his mouth because I'm legally within my right to kill you and so I shall." James interrupted her holding up a piece of paper.

"You tortured my girlfriend and as such YOUR laws give me permission to execute you but since I'm a sporting man, I'll give you a chance... You get a thirty second head-start." He said as the staff could only watch with wide eyes. For some reason or another they all spent that thirty seconds reading said document which did indeed give him legal right to kill her and anyone else that dared to harm Hope Potter; signed by the minister himself. Once the thirty seconds was up James pulled out a flash bomb from his pocket flicked the pin out and tossed it at Umbridge. "Hey ugly catch." He said as she did just that right before it detonated in her face.

Hope had been the only one besides James who looked away when the bright light illuminated the Great Hall. Once it was gone she immediately turned back to the show. She watched as he pulled out his pistol and just like she had told him put a single bullet between Umbridge's eyes. She briefly wondered how James had gotten the minister to write the pass but shrugged it off. It was probably a combination of threats and bribes a common strategy James tended to use. If he wanted something he'd both bribe and threaten you so if you did what he asked you were in a better position then you'd be if you didn't. When the staff and finally shaken off the effects of the flash bomb they looked on in horror at the body of one Dolores Umbridge. They then turned their look of horror to James who merely shrugged.

"What? I said I'd give her thirty seconds and technically I gave her thirty-five." He asked unconcerned by the looks he was getting. "Hope, I'm going to go on back to work, k? You have a good day." He told her once he had looked at his watch. "Love you James. Don't get any injured or I'll take back my offer from earlier." She called after him to which he nodded and after giving the two finger salute to the staff, proceeded to disappear. Everyone in the room stared at the spot he had once been in both shock and fear. That document basically gave him a license to kill anyone he wanted if they so much as looked at Hope wrong and it terrified most of them including those on Hope's kill list and that pleased her immensely. That document would make taking care of her enemies so much easier. She wondered if James could get one for her and decided to ask him about the possibility later tonight.

"C'mon Angel. Mommy's gotta go to class where you'll unfortunately have to endure the same lectures that she does. Don't worry though, I'll be sure to get plenty of sleep for the two of us in history." She said to her stomach as she skipped out of the Great Hall. Luckily everyone was still in shock or else they might have wondered why Hope was talking to her stomach...

**Bloody Hell, two chapters in two days? Don't expect this ever again because it will not happen again. I have no knowledge of British slang and I don't know how to write Hagrid speak so again I am looking for a beta-reader. If you can find me one I'll write you a special one-shot chapter about whatever the hell you want but they gotta be good. Now some of you may be wondering where Hermione is at right? That's a surprise for later and also yes James is a slytherin because I identify with that house the most and James is to sneaky for his own good. Till next time Ja Ne**


	3. Week 3

Week 3:

Hope smiled leaning back in her chair. She had been back for about two weeks now and thanks to James they had already taken care of one annoyance and were in the process of dealing with another. She had discreetly mentioned the possibility of Horocruxes to James's right hand man and some of their possible locations. Needless to say they were currently in the process of investigating and thus disposing of those blasted things. Briefly she wondered if she actually had to fight old snake face once the Horocruxes were gone. The prophecy was rather vague only mentioning a power that the dark lord knows not. James was both powerful and hers so he could probably fill the bill. In that case she could probably throw her Godfather and werewolf into the mix as well. Maybe she'd just capture the bastard and then throw him into a room with the three of them. She laughed as she pictured the three of them fighting over who'd get the pleasure of ending the damn bastard.

Oh yes, this time around she was changing things to match the outcome **she **wanted and if there was one thing anyone learned from being around Hope was that if Hope Potter wanted something you better get the hell out of the way because she would get it. She had yet to talk to James about Dumbledore's manipulations but in her defense she was just enjoying being able to have those strong arms of his around her. Oh how she had missed being able to escape the world simply by burying herself into his chest.

Looking at the clock which told her it was nearly midnight she decided to finally head to bed. She had merely stayed up hoping that James would come back to her early tonight but it looked like he would be working late. With a sigh she stood up. She knew that he couldn't always ditch work early to be with her and the only reason he had these past two weeks was because he was worried about her. When she finally walked into the girl's dorm she noticed every one was asleep for once which made it that much easier to fall asleep once she had plopped down on her bed.

_00000000  
_

_Hope stepped back clutching her stomach as the four men advanced on her. "Stay back!" She called brandishing her wand. The four men continued approaching slowly as her back finally hit a wall. "I'm warning you! If you don't turn around, I'm gonna blast you to oblivion!" She warned as her voice waned. It was at that moment a man landed in front of her and she immediately recognized the black trench coat and sighed in relief. Everything was going to be ok now that James was here. He wouldn't let anything happen to her! "Shhh, Angel. Daddy's here now and he's not gonna let anything happen to us." She said to her far more showing stomach.  
_

_"Ahhh Mr. Hearts it seems you need a repeat of what happened the last time you opposed me." The voice shook Hope to her core as she watched James engage in combat with the four wizards. At first it seemed she was correct in her assumptions that everything would be alright until she watched him loose grip on one of his pistols. Normally that wouldn't be a problem because though he didn't use his wand very often-preferring to do things the muggle way- he was a very proficient dueler. She watched as he slung spells as he fired bullets all while dodging any spells that might do him any damage.  
_

_Unfortunately as he went to dodge a spell he did something he had never done before... he slipped and that little slip caused him to lose concentration enough to be hit by numerous spells. He laid on the floor bleeding and all Hope could bring herself to do was scream. "We'll leave you alive so you can watch the little half blood bitch lose her little abomination before we have our way with her." Snape's greasy voice rang out. "Go to hell." He said raising his gun and putting a bullet into Snape's skull. Instead of falling dead like she expected he merely growled at her boyfriend. _

_She watched as Snape raised his wand to finish the job and she snapped! "Angel, please forgive Mommy but mommy can't let daddy die!" She whispered to herself before conjuring multitudes of large swords. She banished all of them at the four men and watched several embed themselves into Snape's body. This sent Snape and the other three flying several yards back as she knelt down to him. "It's going to be alright, James." She said stroking his pale face with her hand. He smiled weakly at her. "Yes it will. With or without me you'll live on. You'll give birth to a beautiful child and be the best mother in the history of mothers." He told her raising a hand to caress her cheek. She covered his hand with her own as tears streamed down her face. "C'mon James, A Queen lives for her King and the King fights for his Queen. You can fight this. I know you can." She begged as his hand fell and his eyes were frozen looking at her.  
_

_"JAMES!" _

_000000_

Hope woke in a warm embrace. Almost instantly she thought it was Weasley's and began to fight it violently that is until a voice stopped her. "It's alright beautiful. Everything's going to be alright. I'm right here." She then stopped struggling and instead tried to bury herself deeper into the embrace. Had she been more aware or if she had cared at all she would've realized they were no longer in the girl's dorm but in a room at Number 12 Grimmauld Palace. "Dobby get Sirius up here now!" James commanded as the house elf popped off to do just that. Most of the time James didn't like giving out orders even if he was in fact the legendary King of Hearts and thus leader of the great and powerful Royal Hearts Family, this time however he was willing to make an exception. He had been told by Dobby that Hope was in the middle of a nightmare and so ordered the little elf to bring her to him.

Usually being in his arms immediately killed whatever nightmare she was having but for some reason this time it only caused her to thrash around. He was silently trying to decide which bastard was responsible for her being in this situation and trying to figure out an appropriate punishment for them. The only name besides his own that she had muttered was Snapes and she had expressly forbid him from killing the potions master. Luckily she hadn't forbid Sirius from doing it. Ahhh loopholes how he loved them. A few seconds later Sirius was in the doorway looking at the two.

Instantly the escaped convict turned into Padfoot and began rubbing against Hope's leg getting her attention. It worked because slowly Hope came out of her little world and embraced her dogfather. She held him close as Remus stepped into the room. James rose from the bed and motioned for Remus to take his place with a gentle smile. Remus gave a small nod of appreciation before doing just that. Hope embraced her werewolf and her godfather tightly not giving them any space to break away. James was deep in his thoughts knowing full well that Remus and Sirius were enough to calm Hope down and if she still needed him he'd be there in a nano-second but for now he had to get back to business. He made eye contact with her giving her a gentle smile that is until he grasped his head in pain.

_'You Failed last time. Do not make the same mistakes twice'_

"James?" Hope asked to which he bit back the pain that always came with messages like that. "Ehh just a minor headache. Nothing a pain relief potion won't fix." He said with a forced smile. It was then that he excused himself and made his way to the living room. That message had him wanting to bang his head against the wall. Had he been a normal man he would've been stumped by the mysterious message but he was the King of Hearts for a reason. He had been wearing the mask for nearly six years and he had been the first in centuries to uncover it's secrets. Secrets that no man should ever have to face.

If he was right, and he usually was, then someone-most likely Hope- had come back in time to save the future. Judging by the way his head pounded the mask was not happy about what had happened in the future. In that moment he discarded all of his plans for the future. Obviously going this route lead to a less than desirable future but he wondered why he hadn't received the message earlier. He cursed under his breath knowing that the mask had given him the message at that moment for a reason. Now all he had to do was figure out that reason.

He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice the fact that Sirius and Remus had stepped into the living room. "You alright?" Sirius asked to which James shook his head. He then spent the next twenty minutes explaining the message and his theory behind it.

"So your telling me that somehow my goddaughter has back in time from a terrible future to fix everything?" Sirius asked in disbelief. "Basically. I have no idea how much time has passed from right now to this dreaded future. All I know is the path we were on was wrong. Like I said the mask isn't happy with the way things happened before." James explained. "Then let's change things. I think the first thing we should change is pulling her out of Hogwarts. I didn't want her going back in the first place." Sirius said leaving no room for argument.

"As much as I wish to disagree with you Sirius, the wolf wants to tear out Dumbledore's throat for all the danger our cub's been in!" Remus said with a pretty nasty snarl. "Then its unanimous. We don't let Hope go back to Hogwarts." James said throwing in his two cents. "Next you two will start teaching her how to fight the wizard way while I'll teach her how to fight the muggle way." He instructed thinking that Hope could really benefit from their training.

"Just one problem with that. I can't actually afford to train right now or for the foreseeable future." Hope's voice rang through the room. The males turned to see Hope standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. "Um, how long have you been standing there?" Sirius asked surprised he hadn't heard her. "The whole time basically. Nice job on discovering I'm from the future. It makes things a lot easier. No, I won't tell you when I'm from but I will tell you that our number of enemies have multiplied."

"Multiplied?" Remus asked trying to think of their new potential enemies. "Yep, now instead of just old snake face we gotta add Dumbledouche, Snivellous, and Ronald Fuck up Weasley." Hope explained as James nodded turning to go and do away with said enemies. "James, your skilled but don't even think about it. That's how I lost you last time and I refuse to let you die this time." She said with power in her voice. "Now here's what were gonna do. I'm gonna assign you each a target and you're gonna prepare to end said target. Any questions?" When no were brought up she continued. "Remus, I'm giving you the honor of decapitating my illegal bloody fiance. Otherwise known as Ronald Fuck up Weasley." Hope said looking at her werewolf.

"Illegal fiance?" He asked through gritted teeth. "Yep, Apparently old Goat-fucker Dumbledore set up an illegal marriage contract between the two of us. Luckily, it won't come into affect because I fucked up certain conditions." She explained to which Remus nodded. "Consider it done." Remus agreed. "I call dibs on Snivellous!" Sirius said with a snarl to which Hope sighed. As much as she wanted the bastard herself she knew Sirius had more of a right to him than her. "Done but I want him to suffer." Hope said to which Sirius nodded with an evil grin.

"So does that mean I get ol Goat-fucker or snake face?" James asked crossing his arms. "Both of them are gonna require all four of us to take down so I'll leave you to take down Death Eater's as you see fit. In the mean time I'm gonna start preparing for our lives after we're done." Hope explained as all three men nodded. They were all glad Hope was staying out of the battle. The last thing they needed was for her to get hurt... Last time she had been unable to protect those precious to her and as such lost them. This time however she wouldn't make the same mistakes after all the biggest reminder she had been given another chance was growing inside her.

"Oh yeah Sirius how do you feel about having a few more of my friends stay here?" Hope asked with a bright smile. "I told you before Hope Potter. Any home of mine is your home and your more then welcome to have any of your friends sheltered here." Sirius told her to which she leaped into his arms. "Thank you Sirius! Im sure my giant and phoenix will be great company for all of us!" She said as Sirius just now realized what she had just asked. Sure she had asked if her friends could stay but what she really meant was it ok if she kept her collection there. With Hope she either hated you or collected you. There was no in-between with the young witch.

Luckily everyone or everything she collected would die before letting harm come to her. As he hugged her he briefly wondered if this was how Prongs and Lily felt holding their little girl. So full of joy and warmth. Little did he know, Hope would be able tell him exactly how it felt holding their child in just under a year. She was purposely leaving out that information until she was truly starting to show because she wanted to be able to enjoy time with her baby on her own...

**Chapter End. I think, I just broke one of my records. 3 chapters in three days... damn, I must really be bored. Don't expect a chapter for at least another week because that'll probably be around the time i get the energy to do so. Till next time Ja Ne  
**


	4. Week 4-9

**Alright everyone this chapter is going to be just a teensie bit different then usual. My original plan was going to be doing a chapter for every week of Hope's pregnancy and then a couple afterwards to finish the story. Then i got to thinking about it and I went 'fuck that's over fourty chapters!' and I know that even being that creative-yet obviously disturbed- genius that i am, I wouldn't be able to write a full awesome 40+ chapters. Instead I'm gonna kinda briefly go over multiple weeks where basically nothing is happening. Don't worry this won't be a short story because I will be throwing in some cliff hangers. Now as my favorite story character would say 'shut the fuck up dumbass and get on with the story!'  
**

**Week 4:**

Hope smiled watching as her Uncle and her Godfather discussed various plans for their targets. They still had no clue about the real reason she wouldn't be fighting but they didn't seem to care. They were just happy that she wouldn't be in danger. Her boyfriend however wasn't happy that he was stuck dealing with lowly Death Eaters. She knew he was planning something and she had been watching him carefully whenever he was around. She wasn't going to lose him again but he didn't seem to mind putting his life in danger on a regular basis. Ugh, what a frustrating boyfriend. If he did do something stupid like she assumed he would then she would just have discipline him...

**Week 5: **

James watched as Hope bonded with her Uncle and Godfather. She hadn't returned to Hogwarts to which they were all grateful for. Unfortunately she had been rather tight lipped about what had happened in the future. She didn't say anything about how she was sent back or even why-besides the brief explanation that things were bad- and he didn't like it. While she was obviously delegating tasks to people she was taking a majority of the burden upon herself. Something he had always told himself she would never have to do. The only thing he could gather was that she had lost everyone she cared about. She had been spending a lot more time with Sirius and Remus than before and had been more clingy to him. Those two death's he had figured out from her interactions with the two men. She had practically told him he had died trying to take care of the problems last time. He felt bad that he was in a sense repeating his past selves actions but the Royal Hearts Family was dealing with Death Eaters as they popped up and he had known about Dumbledore's manipulations for a while. He felt that his plan was worth the risk he would take...

**Week 6:**

Hope laughed at one of Sirius's ridiculous jokes keeping her spot between the two men that were her family. It was at this point she wondered if her child would be a boy or a girl. Or even if there was more than one. While she had been somewhat far along in her pregnancy last time around, she hadn't been able to confirm either of those facts as she had tried to keep it hidden. She didn't care about any of that stuff last time around but this time was different. She wanted to know everything she could about those she had a second chance at saving and that included her baby or babies depending on what she discovered. She leaned into Sirius's side happier than she had been in years. Here she had everything she could ever ask for. Her Godfather was able to tell her stories of his past and joke around while her Uncle would chime in and teach her things she had never even considered learning. The only thing that dared to threaten her good mood was that James had been working overtime as he didn't have to attend Hogwarts anymore which meant less time between the two.

**Week 7:**

James looked at the list before him. His right-hand man Kira had brought it to his attention that Hope had mentioned these objects known as Horocruxes as well as their locations. It was times like these that he hated having to step up and be the fearless leader he was known as. Kira had already ordered a team to find and destroy the blasted things and here he was looking over the information of each object. The one that caught his eye was the fabled resurrection stone that had nearly killed a member of his family when they put it on. Luckily the Royal Hearts Family was the best around for a reason. They managed to save the guy and remove the curse from the stone leaving it viable to be used. Now he had a choice. He could let his family use it to see their departed love ones-including himself- or he could have it locked away from prying hands. While he knew it was a useful artifact he was wary of using it. Knowing full well better men than he had been driven to insanity because of the stone. In the end he decided to seal inside the mask which would allow it to be used if he truly needed it.

**Week 8:**

Hope drew her head from the toilet as she finally began her most hated part of pregnancy. The dreaded morning sickness. Luckily it had been enough to concern James which in turn had him cutting off work early and leaving later in the day. Effectively her morning sickness had more than tripled her time with her boyfriend and she couldn't be happier. She had three of the most important men in her life under one roof. All she needed was her giant and her shy-friend and she'd have all five of them. Well more if her baby or one of them turned out to be a by as well. She and Sirius had been planning getting the rest of her collection but they all agreed it'd be when they moved from Sirius's former home to James's. It had been something she had that the James of the future had told her about but had forgotten about. They'd be moving next week and then she would tell them about the pregnancy. She couldn't exactly hide it much longer and she hated lying from those that were hers but she had been so enjoying it...

**Week 9:**

Hope stared out the window of her bedroom. The house was larger than Grimmauld and a lot more homey. Their was a large Quiditch pitch out in the back along with a large pool and multiple natural hotsprings. The house was four stories of old oak wood. James said it was a family tradition that every wood had to be Oak. Why? He had no idea but she went with it. They all had picked rooms on the third-floor as well as picked their own office rooms or secondary rooms on the second floor. For some reason James had forbidden them from entering both the basement and the fourth-floor saying that it was too dangerous and that even he didn't go into either space without Kira by his side. Naturally while James was away taking care of business the two Marauders and honorary Marauder had made it their business to discover why.

They discovered that the attic was a large library full of forbidden and dangerous spell books along with various books that were in no documented language. The basement however was merely a large stone dungeon with more of the mysterious writing only here it was in blood. They didn't understand why James had forbid them but the feeling they got from both places made it so they were very unlikely to go to either place without him. She smiled as she remembered how she told them about the pregnancy. After they had all gotten their rooms chosen she had stepped to the one across the hall from hers and James's and claimed it as her baby and or babies' room. This obviously got a mix of various reactions. Sirius looked practically murderous while Remus just stood their with his mouth open agape like a fish. James however merely smiled and asked when she had planned on telling them. Then after a several hour long conversation she had finally convinced Sirius she would not tolerate her boyfriend and the father of her child or children getting hurt because her godfather was a little upset...

**Chapter Endo! Alright next chapter will be back to a full chapter for each week. Hope you guys enjoyed this. I had to start and finish it on my lunch break. Havent had the energy otherwise. Also do you want Hope to have a boy a girl or multiple? I haven't yet decided as you can probably tell. Oh well I need a smoke before i go back to work. Have a good day. P.S NEURO DRINKS ROCK!(Thank them for this chapter if you enjoyed it) Ja Ne**


	5. Week 10

**Week 10:**

Hope was a happy young woman as she looked through one of the many boxes that littered their den. It had been almost two weeks since they had moved and there was still so much to go through. She was currently going through one of James's boxes which just so happened to be filled with various pictures of the two. One in particular caught her attention. It was back when she was about five years old and still living with the Dursleys. It was also the same day she had met James. It was been a nice spring day and Dudley had spent the day the only way he knew how, doing his favorite activity, Hope Hunting. She had been so afraid running as fast as her little legs could take her. At least until an older boy intervened. She laughed remembering how the boy had asked what Dudley was doing and his response to Dudley's answer.

_"Your playing Hope Hunting, huh? Well I guess I'm playing Saving Hope then." _

She found it even funnier that the simple philosophy ended turning into 'you wanna hurt Hope? Well you can't hurt Hope with a bullet in your skull now can you?' She laid the picture to the side and found what looked to be letters and after picking one up she realized it was the letters she sent to him when she began attending Hogwarts. Back then she hadn't known he was a wizard, though in her defense he didn't know either, so she had left out a majority of the details. She made a mental note to put the letters with those from him later and turned back to the task at hand.

The next picture she found was one she did remember taking. It was of her standing with James just behind her, his arms wrapped around her neck as he rested his head on her shoulder. Her head was leaning against his and she was beaming proudly. She picked the picture up and smiled fondly. Though Voldemort had been resurrected that year a lot of good had come from it as well. For one James had discovered magic and that he was in fact a wizard, something that surprised everyone but Kira; apparently the bastard had known since James was born.

It was also the year the two of them finally became a couple. They had been dancing around each other since her second year. Looking back she couldn't believe she was caught off guard when he did ask her to the Yule Ball. Especially since he had to be physically restrained when she was facing the Hungarian Horntail. Though she did get some stares when she turned up to the ball on his arm. She nearly killed Ron-and looking back she really wished she had- when he made a comment about her dating a slimy snake.

She leaned back and for a brief moment she remembered something he had told her last time around.

_"Never doubt I love you Hope. Everything I do no matter how stupid or reckless it may be is all for the sake that we get our happy ending..." _

Remembering that one comment took her down memory lane. She remembered how valiantly he fought at the Ministry when she had called for him. She remembered the look in his eyes when he saw Sirius thrown into the Veil. She remembered how he followed her when she chased down Bellatrix. How he didn't blame her when she tried to cast the Crucio Curse. She remembered the look of devastation on his face when Voldemort had possessed her. How when Voldemort used her body to beg for death and it seemed as though his heart had shattered. She couldn't forget the words he spoke that night and the feelings they produced.

_"Hope. If what you truly want is death then I will give it to you but know that I will be following shortly after. I doubt we'll be going to the same place but maybe you will be able to find some peace in the after life."_

His words had been shaky that night and so had his resolve. Never before had she seen him shake when handling his guns but he had once he tried to aim at her. This had been what gave her the power to reject Voldemort that night. Not fear for her life but fear of him having to put her blood on his hands only to end his life knowing this. She knew that had he done it that night and somehow lived he would've been a mere shell of his self. Unfortunately remembering this moment spurred one of her most hated memories to resurface.

_Hope twirled in the mirror watching as the jade colored dress spun with her. She had just discovered she was four months pregnant and had just come up with the perfect way to tell the father to be. Unlike most of her dresses this one was very conservative and she only wore it when she wanted to just cuddle with her boyfriend. It wasn't worn often because of this fact but it set the right mood for the night. Now all she had to do was wait for James to return to Grimmauld Palace from his mission and he'd finally know he was going to be a father. _

_Unlike most girls her age she wasn't worried how James would react because she knew he wanted a family. He also knew that she wanted one and a big one at that. They had discussed children before and had agreed that four would be a good number unless she had twins or something. Then she wanted six or seven and while that was about the same number the Weasley's had she didn't want to become like Molly. She shuddered at the thought. No, she would not be that overbearing mother; instead she'd be that awesome mom that helped her children break all the rules and never be caught. Then when they would get caught she'd send them to their father for punishment but she'd give him some incentive to go easy on them._

_Yes, she had it all planned out and she knew James would go along with anything she wanted. Hell he had helped her make a giant beach dick at a local beach when she asked. They hadn't been allowed back to that beach since then._

_A knock at the door broke her from her daydreams and her smile brightened. He was back! Time to tell him the good news. She opened the door to reveal a distressed looking Remus Lupin. "Hope." Her werewolf whispered his voice dripping with despair. "What's up Uncle Moony? Is James going to be late or something?" She asked as he stepped into the room looking at the floor. "Hope, I'm so sorry." He told her to her confusion. She thought of anything he might have to apologize for and the only thing that came to her mind was back in third year when he had forgotten his Wolfsbane. He was still kicking himself about that? She'd have to set him right like she thought she had years ago._

_"I told you before it was not your fault that you forgot to take your Wolfsbane. Snape was being a prick and probably wanted us to die." She told him as he sat on her bed. Instead of responding he merely patted the spot next to him. With a raised eyebrow she sat beside her honorary Uncle Moony. "Hope tonight something very bad happened." He told her still not meeting her questioning gaze. "Someone died tonight." He said and suddenly her joyous mood died. "Who?" She asked thinking of everyone that she cared about. Ironically the first person she crossed off her list was her boyfriend. He was on a mission but she knew his primary mission was to always return to her. It was something she emphasized every night he went out so when Remus finally spoke the name she couldn't believe it. _

_"James..."_

_"Haha very funny Uncle Moony. Is this payback for dying all of your underwear pink when you went on a date with Tonks? Cause if so then I have to say this is all well done. I take it James is in on the act? I know he'd be pretty pissed other wise. You know-" Whatever she was going to say didn't make it passed her lips when she noticed Lupin was holding an all so familiar white comedy mask. It was cracked through the right eye-hole and had blood on it. The blood stain was rather recent if she remembered what James had taught her..._

_With unsteady hands she took it from him and rubbed her fingers over the smooth surface. Tears welled in her eyes and before she knew it she had taken off out of the room with Lupin right behind her. She couldn't believe it and she wouldn't unless she saw the body! She practically leapt down the stairs and into the living room where she saw him or rather it. Laying on the ground surrounded by various people she could see what looked to be part of a black trench coat. The other item that made the King Of Hearts so mysterious. _

_While she could've merely made her way through the crowd of people she took a more direct approach. Knowing that she could use underage magic here she snapped her wand out and cast a silent Bombarda at the ceiling effectively gaining all eyes on her. She saw Kira admist the crowd of people with tear streaks down his cheeks. Cautiously she took a step forward then another until she was looking down at the body of what was once her boyfriend. He had a white sheet covering his face and his black trench coat was battered and beaten. The crowd parted for her and she knelt down. The first thing she did was snatch the sheet off his face where his dull and lifeless brown eyes stared upwards.  
_

_That's when the damn broke and the tears finally fell. "James!" She cried shaking him. "Wake up!" She said shaking him more violently. She moved her hands to his cheeks and cupped them. "C'mon James. This isn't funny!" She cried once more as tear drops hit his body. She felt arms wrap around her shoulders as she continued to weep for her lost love. "Who did it?" She heard Kira asking in the background. "I'm afraid it was young Mister Malfoy." Dumbledore said with what seemed to be regret. Key words: seemed to be. _

_"You heard him boys. Tomorrow morning we start hunting the bastard down." Kira said to a large group of men with conviction in his voice. "Can't you find it in your heart to forgive him? He is after all just a young man who made a mistake." Dumbledore tried to which Kira growled._

_ "Listen here you Goat-fucking bastard! Malfoy just killed our King. Regardless of what you say or do he's going to die! By my hand or by one of the hundreds of thousands of members that comprise the Royal Hearts Family. James wasn't just a leader to us. He was a friend, a mentor, an older brother, a little brother, a son, and had he gotten a chance I know he would've been a wonderful father figure to the younger members. We won't rest until Malfoy's six feet under and anyone who stands in our way will meet the same fate." _

_"No." Hope voice came out shaky and unsteady. Dumbledore seemed pleased while Kira turned pensive. Unfortunately their feelings would reverse the moment she spoke her next words. "I will be the one to end that fucking bastard! He took the father of my child from me and I will make him pay!" Her eyes were alight with the glow of a Killing Curse..._

She had in the end killed Draco Malfoy and after which she had tried to kill herself multiple times. With support from Hermione, Lupin and Kira she had moved past his death until she lost her child. At that point she had only agreed to live only so she could end Voldemort. After that she had planned on joining her family.

She was so lost in memories she didn't notice James stepping into the room. He had come back early hoping to surprise Hope only to see her on the ground crying. Silently he removed his black trench coat from and draped it over her shoulders. "It's alright beautiful, I'm right here." He said kneeling down in front of her. Looking up she saw him and she leapt from his spot and into his chest. She dug her self as into his warm and very much alive chest as she could. She had lost him but now she was making things right. She was in his arms with her godfather and Uncle upstairs. Her Giant was safe in a house on the property. Her Phoenix was spying on the Goat fucker, her shy-boy was currently in a greenhouse at Hogwarts and most importantly her babies were alive within her.

**_She would not loose any of them again_**

**Alright everyone sorry for the late update(is it late? I forget). I had a very good weekened which led to what I thing was a good quality chapter. Also that beach dick was something I actually saw this weekend at the beach. Couldn't resist throwing it in there lol. That's all for now Ja-  
**

**James: Not so fast Author!  
Me: Damn it James! I told you not to do this anymore.  
James: To bad, I have to tell everyone!  
Me: Tell everyone what?  
James: My little Author's growing up!Me: What the hell are you talking about?  
James: Ahhh it seems like it was just last week you were idolizing me while trying to finally write the perfect story for me to star in.  
Me: Um that was last week, James.  
James: I know! It brings tears to my eyes knowing my little dumbass Author is growing up!  
Me: Uh o-k? I am 18 you know James.  
James: Of course but this weekend I got to watch you break through your shyness and actually-  
Me: Don't you fucking dare James. I swear, I will begin making you die in every version I write!  
Jame: Fine. Ruin my fun but it's not like its anything inapprorpiate  
Me: I don't care this is my personal life. Fans don't care about that kind of stuff.  
James: So?! I needed to tell everyone that my cute dumbass Author is finally breaking out of his shell.  
Me: And this is why I went for the quiet version of you in this story. You annoy the hell out of me otherwise  
James: But it's so beautiful*begins crying inconsolably-  
Me: o.O, See what I have to go through writing such in depth about a character like James? Well thats all for now Ja Ne.  
**


	6. Week 11

**Before we begin I have to say I didn't want to do this. No, I'm not ending the story but I didn't want to write today. Unfortunately, I've gotten into the habbit of updating weekly(the world is ending) and thus knowing I will most likely not have time later this week am doing this chapter today. Another unfortunate thing is I had to do research for this story.. I hate research and it's kinda awkward when an 18 year old single male is looking information on pregnancy or at least it is for me. So doing my rough estimations, I assume we're maybe a quarter or a fifth through this story already. Maybe less. Well onwards with the story.**

* * *

**Week 11: **

Hope looked through the book on wizarding pregnancies Sirius had given her. It was filled with information she had never even considered before. Like the fact that the amount of children a wizarding couple could have was based solely on the with who bore them. A magically weak witch could hope to bear one maybe two children while an average witch like Mrs. Weasley could have up to about seven if they were lucky. It had been difficult to try and determine how many she could bear seeing as how one of the most powerful witches in history, Morgan Le Fay, only had a single child. Obviously, if she wanted to she could probably have a full Quiditch team full of children but as much as she loved children, she wanted to give each and every child all the love they deserved. That would basically be impossible if she had anymore than six children and so decided regardless of her magical ability she would only have six children.

That led to next thing that piqued her interest. She was finally far enough along that she could finally tell if she was having one baby or multiple babies like she thought she was. If she was carrying multiples, like she thought she was, she'd have to have Moony pick up a different book specifically on the subject. Apparently it was rare for a witch to be with more than one child. Though their was no concrete proof, the writer of the book assumed that only the stronger witches could do so, which made it all the more likely she was carrying more than one inside her.

She read the spell over and over again in her head wondering if she should try it now or if she should wait until one of her collection was with her. They'd certainly be in a ripe mood if they discovered she had tried a new spell without one of them. Well all of them with the exception of one. James probably would just be curious as to what the spell was before giving her what he thought was a stern talking to. Deciding she needed to satisfy her curiosity, she cast the spell.

_"Revelare moles filios hic fert'_

To her surprise a number appeared in front of her wand. While it was bigger than one it definitely wasn't what she expected. She recast the spell a few times just to be safe. Sure enough the same number appeared every time and she couldn't believe it. Remembering that a child took a certain percentage of magic away from the mother during pregnancy she did a quick calculation of how much magic she could actually use.

"Fuck! I'm only going to able to use 20% of my magic!"

She couldn't believe she was going to be stuck using such a low percentage for another six months! That was barely enough to cast maybe thirty to forty spells before hitting her limit and risking harm to her babies. While she wasn't at Hogwarts, and didnt have to preform so many spells a day, she didn't liked to be limited. With a sigh she closed the book. She knew she was going to loose certain things by becoming a mother but she didn't think she'd be loosing 80% of her magic for six months. Well she could still technically use that 80% but it would negatively affect her babies. Something she refused to allow.

Looking down she noticed while she had gained some weight it wasn't much. She was going to have start eating even more now and while she had already planned on doing so the number she was expecting was going to drive her appetite up the wall. She was going to make sure her babies were all healthy when they finally arrived into the world.

Yawning Hope looked at the clock which told her it was nearly three p.m and thus decided she could get a quick nap in. After all James was off on a business trip while her Godfather and her Werewolf were having some 'alone time' as they so eloquently put it. Dobby though was in the room watching his mistress with a smile on his face. He'd watched her perform the spell and could hardly wait to be able to help take care of the babies! Casting a spell on his mistress to help her sleep and to alert him when she awoke the little elf popped off to cut the hedges in the 'Great Misses Hopey Hearts' image. She had given him the ok to after all...

Elsewhere

James took ragged breaths as he struggled to stand once more. If Hope knew what he was doing right now she'd probably tan his hide and that was exactly why she couldn't discover what he was doing. As the King of Hearts he had always looked to surpassing his limits. This time was only slightly different than the many others he had surpassed his limits. The difference was this time James was going to push himself to near death and back before going back to near death and back again. A never ending process until he was satisfied with the results.

Normally being near death one time was enough for him to be satisfied. This time however he wouldn't be satisfied until he could take on Dumbledore and Snake face on his own. Hope had said it'd most likely take the combined efforts of the four of them to take on each one individually. To him that was completely and utterly unacceptable. Hence the reason he was training in one of the Royal Hearts Family's many warehouses. This one was special though. This one allowed him to bring back some of his predecessors to train him.

Ok, maybe there was a lot of differences between his current training regimen and his previous. Before he had only called upon one of them to train his hone his skills. This time he had been summoning six. Six that were all proficient in their own styles and skills. Not only did they fight him but they trained using the same methods they had only to a much more severe degree. Finally finding his way to his feet he wiped the blood from his mouth. He was trying to cram a decade worth of training into a month which would be anything but easy; luckily with magic it was possible.

He hated to be away from Hope this long but he had to do it. He had to become strong enough to erase Snake Face and Dumbledore from this plane of existence without risking her life. Picturing her in a small field surrounded by several small children gave him the energy necessary to raise both his wand and gun once more. "Breaks over. Let's continue!" He told the phantoms...

Back with Hope

Hope ate her food with a vigor Sirius and Remus had never seen before. They had just gotten home from their alone time to find a full course meal waiting for them. After gathering Hope they began to chow down. Or in Hope's case; inhale as much food as she could. "Hope, you might want to slow down. You're going to choke, you know." Remus chided gently. This seemed to work because Hope slurped the noodles she was currently devouring- inhaling really- and set the bowl down. "I know but I feel like I'm to thin." She replied to which Sirius shook his head.

"I don't know if I should be glad your not worried about being too fat or worried that you think your too thin." He muttered to which Hope rolled her eyes. "I am eating for more than myself you know. I don't know if being this small is normal or not. I'm still learning about the whole pregnancy thing after all." She shot back with no real heat behind it. "Well the way your eating you'd think you're eating for four or five rather than two." Sirius joked taking a sip of his wine.

Hope stopped eating for a second before placing a hand on her stomach. "Yeah about that. Remember that book you gave me?" She asked looking down at the slight bulge. "Yes... what about it?" He asked looking at Remus for a possible answer. Unfortunately the werewolf merely shrugged his shoulders. "Apparently it has a spell that can be used to determine if a witch is carrying more than one child..." She trailed off to Sirius's confusion. Luckily Remus immediately caught on. "How many?" He asked to which Sirius finally got it.

Slowly she held up so many fingers. The men looked at each other then Hope again before repeating the action. "Y-your kidding right?" Sirius asked hoping his god daughter was just pulling his leg. She shook her head with a smile on her face. Then to both Sirius's and Hope's surprise Remus jumped from his seat. "Hope, a witch hasn't conceived that many at once in centuries!" He proclaimed to which Sirius's mouth dropped open. "Bloody Hell, you've got to be as powerful as Morgan Le Fay was back in the day!" He stuttered to which she nodded thinking the same thing.

"I know. I couldn't believe it either. I mean I knew I was expecting more than one-call it mothers intuition- but I didn't think I'd be having quadruplets!"

**Chapter End! One last quick Author's note. People have wondering who James is. I think I explained before but if not here it is. James is the main character of the novel, I'm writing. My best friend said he wouldn't work well in the Harry Potter universe and well i took it as a challenge. I took my character modified his personality a bit and threw him in here. Batta Boom batta bing. Also I'm still looking for a beta reader. I've been told I might have one in may but im not sure how sure that is. So if your interested hit me up. And yes James will be gone for a few chapters. This training of his will come into play when he gets his rematch with Dumbledore! And I finally revealed how many children hope will have. I originally thought about having twins but that didn't give me much room to work with. I thought triplets but i wanted the genders to be equal. Thus came the idea for quadruplets. Till next week, Ja Ne!  
**


End file.
